


How am I good Enough for you?

by cosmicArtist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Did I say angst?, Eratic updates, Eventual Smut?, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Frisk Doesn't live with Toriel, Frisk is not deaf, Frisk is not mute, Frisk knows EVERYTHING, Frisk teases her for it, I'll try for slow, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader and Frisk are best friends, Reader gets beat up a lot, Reader is a girl, Reader is like super shy, anti-monster cults, but I will try, but idfk how to write angst XP, cause i meant angst, cause that just won't happen, don't expect good angst, first fic, frisk is older, how does one tag stuff?, how does she know so much?, idfk, no gore though so..., no time shenanigans, oh so help me i will try to write good angst, slow burn?, so whatever, super super shy, there needs to be more Burgerpants fics that aren't trash!, this will be mostly fluff, who the fuck knows, with girl bits, with me trying my best at angst, you don't really see Sans that much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicArtist/pseuds/cosmicArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come on like for real Burgerpants can't be his real name right? Now you have a goal! find out the real name of this cute cat! Shit did you say cute? Don't tell anyone that you said that! Oh god how embarrassing! Maybe you can just become his friend and hang out with him without him ever learning you have a hopeless crush on him. Like come on for real he probably doesn't even like you. You don't have enough fur or nearly as pretty eyes. Did you forget to say how amazing his fucking eyes are? They are amazing!<br/>To bad you don't know that he thinks just about the same thing about you. That would have made things so much easier!</p>
<p>Frisk knows like everything. is there a limit to how much this little lady knows? No. No there isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic ever! Well I mean that was obvious right? ^^;  
> I um, sorry uh I really like the way it's going so far? even thought its relatively new?  
> Anyway I guess hate it if you want ^^; But I really hope you like it :D  
> I'm only writing this really cause I read this one fic about Burgerpants that was really really good, and I thought to myself 'Hey I wonder if there are any other Burgerpants fics like this out there?' So I looked and all of them sucked! Well I mean not really? it's just not what I was looking for. So I decided to fix that and write my own fic about BP that was everything that the others aren't ;3  
> Well I hope you enjoy this ^^;

It had been 3 months since the monsters rose up from the earth. The last time you spoke to your mother she seemed very neutral about it. Your Father however is obviously against them, but he was always the big christian nut. He sometimes forgets that God wants us to loves everyone. You gave up on Christianity though. Your father had ranted one to many times about how he was probably Jesus, and how everything he was doing was being watched, and the voices told him things about you that weren’t true in the slightest. Who cares about God when your father calls himself Jesus, and then continues to be an asshole?

You have always been open to the monsters joining us here on Earth though. No one should have to be locked up underground for generations just because they look different. You heard it was also because they could take the souls of humans? Eh it’s hard to understand that sometimes. You can’t really assign blame to someone if they haven't committed a crime yet anyway. That’s just wrong. Sure they have the potential to steal souls, but humans have the potential to kill hundreds of other humans just because they want to. Just because they look slightly different. Potential to do violence is not a reason to suspect someone of violence. That’s just your take on it though.

Prejudice is dumb anyway! But today wasn’t the day to be thinking of the social injustices of an entire species getting locked underground for hundreds of years. Because today, right now, you’re hungry! There’s some fries with your name on them at Mcdonalds, and by god were you going to get some! Really you need to stop letting your mind wander when you walk. Plus it’s a beautiful day outside! You should pay more attention to your surroundings. Like that pretty patch of flowers that smells oh so sweet. Or that cat in Mcdonalds that’s behind the counter. Wait. a cat working behind the counter?? Huh. Well you guess Mcdonald's has hired a monster here. It’s nice to see such a big company take the initiative on including our new neighbors in this world. Especially since this monster seemed to be one of the many animal types.

A cat working the counter eh? Well you always did like cats more, and this one was definitely on your list of adorable cats. It looks like a he? You decide to just say he for the ease of it. He was a dull orange. Not too bright which is nice. Some animal monsters you’ve seen have been bright colors which always threw you off. Why does a bunny need to be baby blue? This one was just a regular tabby cat color though. Really tall to. Taller than you which is on your list of things to look for in men. Oh (Y/N)! You can’t be thinking of that right now. You didn’t come here looking for a man. Or a monster. You came here for fries!

Ignoring his looks for now you walked into the building. The Aroma of fries and burgers was absolutely everywhere! You think to yourself ‘I’m gonna order like a gagillion fries. Maybe a burger too? If I’m feeling really hungry!’ Luckily there wasn’t much of a line today, so you got to the front really quick.

“Hello welcome to Mcdonald's what can I get you?” said the monster. His voice confirmed the suspicion that he was a male. It was nice and deep, and had a rumble to it. Almost like a purr but not? You decided to sneak a peek at his name tag, and pulled a gross face. “Is something the matter?” he asked. His question betrayed that you are probably making him nervous by staring at him with your stupid face. Pull it together!

 

“Ah no no sorry, uhm…. Hey is… is your name really BurgerPants?” you asked. You slapped your hand over your mouth at that. What a rude thing to say!! It might be a culture thing, and even if it wasn't you didn’t wanna seem like you were trying to be mean to him! Like what if he hates that name? Or gets teased for it! Or even worse! What if he likes that name! “Oh my gosh I’m so sorry that just slipped out!” you exclaim.

It looks like if he didn’t have fur all over his face he would be sweating. “Don’t worry about it little buddy. Happens all the time. Can I take your order?” he says. At this range you can’t help finishing your initial glance at his appearance. Wow he really is quite tall. You would say about 6’4” but that’s just a guess. He is wearing a light pink shirt with his name tag on the left side, and a Mcdonalds hat on his head. He fills out his shirt nicely. As in ‘if you were looking for a relationship this man here just about fits the bill’ kinda nicely. You can’t see the rest of his body behind the counter. “Ahem?”

Shit you were too caught up looking at him! You forgot to order your fries! “Ah right sorry sorry! I’ll have 3 large fries and a cheeseburger.” As you finish telling him your order you look him straight in the eyes. Oh god you think maybe you just found the most amazing thing to ever look at ever. His eyes are so piercing! A nice rich green with what looks like flecks of fricken gold in them! The pupils are just like a cats to. Cats never let you look into their eyes for this long. He is much like a cat in that regard when he suddenly looks away. You realize you were staring again, and blush despite not really being the blushing type. You were certain you couldn't even blush until just now.

“Uh right so that’s 3 Large fries and a cheeseburger then? Would you like anything to drink with that?” he says to you. You gulp, and nod in his direction. He stares at you for a little bit before you realize you need to tell him what you want to drink.

“Ah sorry again. Just a water will be fine. Oh and for here please.” you say. You think maybe your face is all red by this point. You are just the epitome of embarrassing yourself today aren’t you? Your shoes look like the most interesting thing in the world right now. Yup. Much more interesting than looking into his eyes again. God his eyes are still on your mind you almost don’t notice him asking for you to pay for your order. “Shit sorry I wasn’t paying attention, uhm what did you say again?”

He sighs heavily at this. “That will be $6.67 please.” You hand the money over, and sorta stand there awkwardly until he clears his throat and you look back up at him. “Uh you know buddy you don’t have to keep standing there. I know I’m a monster, but it’s not like I’m going to hurt you if you turn your back on me ya know?”

You gape at that. Why would he hurt you?! That’s not why you were still standing there, but of course he wouldn't know that you hadn't said anything to him about it. “Oh no no no no! No of course not! Sorry sorry, I was just wondering about your name still. I mean I uh… Don’t wanna like offend you or anything, but that CAN’T be your real name right? I… Sorry sorry nevermind just ignore the awkward human.” you say. This was the worse. He probably hates you now. You examine your feet again, and they sort of shift on the floor. Since when had shuffling your feet been a nervous tick for you?

He sort of chuckles at you, but it’s more of a silent nervous laugh. “Don’t worry about it buddy. It’s not the first time someone has asked about it. To answer your question it’s not my real name. Just a name I got saddled with after a bad experience with some glamburgers and pretty girls. Let me tell you, never….” 

What? Did he just stop his thought in the middle of a sentence? You glance back up at him, and it’s like the tables have turned. He has this blank look on his face that looks like he is trying very hard to not stare at you and failing. You stare right back at him. It seems you have entered into an awkward impromptu staring contest with him. “What? Never what?” you ask. 

“Never uh… n-never. Damn never.” He does that one thing where he pulls on his collar. You didn’t ever really understand why people did that. Were they having trouble swallowing? Was it too hot? You could only guess. “Never t-talk to uh… to uh…. Mettaton!! Yeah yeah Mettaton. He is the worst ok? Like geeze can one be any worse than that rectangle? But I uh. I guess that he looks different nowadays? But yeah, never talk to M-Mettaton ok buddy?” Mettaton? As in that super famous robot monster? Yeah like you would ever get the chance to talk to him. Mettaton is a celebrity for goodness sake! It doesn't seem like that's what he was actually gonna say, but it doesn't matter all that much. Plus saying this instead seems to have calmed him down considerably. 

He probably thought he managed to successfully change his sentence without you noticing. “Ah well O.K. then? I won’t talk to Mettaton. Not that I’ll ever get a chance. He’s like famous and stuff.” you say. Since when has saying like been a thing you did? You can’t remember. God you must sound like some dumb airhead of a girl. Maybe he didn’t notice.

He noticed. It looks like he was about to comment on it, but just then your order arrived. “Oh hey uh, here’s your order then. Have a nice day!” he said smiling. That’s definitely a nervous smile. It’s probable that you have a similar smile on your face as well. Now you kinda wish you got takeout instead so you could avoid anymore awkward encounters today. Too bad you didn’t think that far ahead in the conversation. Just shuffle over and take your tray and walk away. No need for this to get worse than it already is.

The universe just has it out for you today though doesn’t it? There is only one seat that you can sit at! Since when did this place get so packed? Well it’s not SO packed you guess, but if you wanted to do that thing where you sit as far from anyone else as you possibly can then there is only one worthy seating option. Joy of joys it’s basically right next to the counter. Basically. Which means you have to either keep up that awkward conversation you seem to have started, or just ignore him outright. Both are equally unappealing, but you really don’t wanna be rude. Since ignoring someone is considered to be very rude in all the circles you decide to keep talking to him. How much worse can it get right?

A whole lot it turns out. You had only just started to talk to him again. About people you hate in fact. He really hates Mettaton huh? Well you were talking when suddenly some douchebag steps in front of you to block your vision. “Uh hey! Could you move please? I was kinda talking to Burgerpants over there.” you tell him. This guy though. He must think he’s so cool. He leans over and gets real close in to your face. Ugh his breath reeks! “Hey! Gross! Get out of my face will ya? Your breath is terrible!” 

He moves away really quick at that. Well that pissed him off. He looks visibly mad at you now, but it also looks like he is trying very hard to not yell at you. What could he possibly want? You guess you’ll find out soon. He‘ll probably just say what he wants and leave right? “Hey hey now! Why don’t you chill girly! I was just gonna ask if you wanted to talk to a real man instead of this pussy over here! No need to be getting all sassy on me! Not unless you uh, heheh wanna take this conversation elsewhere?” He’s speaking just a little to loud until he gets to that last part, and now it’s very obvious why he came over to interrupt your conversation.

Your face must be so red right now! You can feel it heating up. Whether it’s from anger or embarrassment doesn’t matter so much. No one had ever spoken to you like that before! You were never considered attractive enough for the advances of dicks, pricks, and douchebags. Apparently talking to a monster gets you enough attention for the interference of people who have no right nosing in on your business! “EWW gross!! Why would I ever wanna get it with you?! Ugh how can someone be so disgusting! Look I know you only just managed to get past high school, but if you could rub your two brain cells together, and think about this for a second you would see I am clearly not interested in talking to you. Ever!” you say loudly.

That broke whatever restraint he had for his anger at the situation so far. His face was obviously the angry red and not the embarrassed red. He rose up to his full height and glared down at you. “I could say the same thing to you! What are you doing flirting up a monster when you have a tons of humans to choose from?! It’s bitches like you that make them think they have any right being up here on the surface with us in the first place!” Now your anger has broken too! How dare he say something so vile! They are people just like us!

You rose up out of your seat and glared up at him. Damn you hate when dicks are taller than you. “What's your problem?!? How dare you say that in front of Burgerpants! He hasn’t done anything wrong and you’re just being a dick for no reason! Is your puny frail human masculinity so brittle it breaks when a woman so much as glances at another guy?! We were just talking about people we hate! Not that it matters to you! Why do you think you can just but into my life when I was having a perfectly pleasant conversation with someone?! They are people just like us you moronic asshole! BETTER GET SOME ICE TO PUT ON--” Your chest was heaving from all the yelling you were doing when suddenly this asshole punches you in the face!

You fall to the ground in a pile, and bring your hand up to touch where he hit it. You don't have time to think about what the hell just happened when he jumps on you to sit on your stomach. You throw your hands up to cover your face as he starts to beat the ever living shit out of you. You are screaming out your pain, Crying out for someone to help you…. But nobody came.

Well that’s not entirely true. Burgerpants came to help. As soon as douche man hit you that first time Burgerpants had jumped over the counter to restrain him. It didn’t start to register that there was no one hitting you anymore as you cried until you felt a soft hand on your shoulder. “Hey hey it’s O.K. now lil bud. I threw him out don’t worry. Are you going to be ok?” He asked. You looked up at Burgerpants to find him looking right at you. His eyes stared straight at yours. They didn’t even turn away this time. You wondered how many bruises you would have tomorrow. Oh god you have gross tears, and snot running down your face don’t you? All you could do was sniffle as you nodded to him. You started to gather your stuff, and wipe off your face. looking at your fries and burger and drink you saw they weren’t salvageable having been knocked to the floor in the scuffle with that guy.

You started to pick up the food and trash off the floor. No reason to leave junk on the floor right? Burgerpants helps you with this. Your glad he is helping, but it’s also probably his job. “S-s-so-sorry ab-about that. ‘sniff’ I-I don’t know w-what came over me there. I d-didn’t mean to cause a s-scene. A-also please let me apologize f-for what that guy said. You do deserve to be up here with all of us.” you insisted. You don’t think he blames you really. But you were always the one to apologize for things that weren't your fault. He needed to know that there are humans who want them here. Or at least you would want that if you were in his situation. You can’t really know what he would want unless he told you.

“Hey come on it’s not your fault, but thanks for that anyway buddy. Heh some of the things you said were real cool of you. Didn’t think I would find a human who would stick up for me like that. Let alone one that I only just met. Plus I was pretty sure you hated me. But uh, to be fair I kinda assume that of all humans.” not a bad point. You kinda do that to an extent as well. It’s easier to be let down when you didn’t have your hopes up anyway. You smile at him and wipe off your nose again before you stand up.

“Thank you for getting him off of me. I should p-probably go now though. Sorry again. Have a good day.” you say quietly. Then you wipe off your hand and offer it to him to shake. He takes it and uses it to help himself to his feet. He isn’t behind the counter, and you really want to finish taking in how he looks. Right now though you really just want to leave and go home to cry for a few hours. “Good bye then.” and you turn on your foot and shuffle out of Mcdonalds to begin walking back home. You decide to take precautions, and text your friend to come here to walk home with you. Just chillin outside as you try to calm yourself before your friend get here.

She gets there in around ten minutes which is enough time to gather yourself up enough to not fall apart again the moment you see her. It’s still obvious that you had been crying, and even if it wasn't some of the bruises from the punches have started to appear. She is such a good friend though. She just rushes up to give you a hug and you both walk off together. She doesn't talk for the whole walk back to your place until you both walk in and she starts to barrage you with questions about what happened. It’s nice to have someone who cares about you like this. Of course you tell her absolutely everything that happened. When you finish the play by play of all the shit that happened at Mcdonald's she sits there for a moment in silence.

“So you were just talking… and he hit you?” she asks. She was a monster supporter like you. You had met her at a monster friendly bar once. She was hanging around some friends of hers. They were also monsters. What looked to be a tall fish woman, a small yellow dinosaur, and two skeletons. She had introduced you all once, but you were really bad at names. They knew that because you were sure to tell them. You have their numbers in your phone, but you never really textd them all that often. They sometimes text you though, but only two of them are really friendly. The other two are much too suspicious of you. They like to ask you about yourself so they can know if you were the kind of human they wanted their human friend to hang out with. It makes sense to you. Humans were known to be attacked if they hung out with monsters a lot. “And you really weren’t flirting with Burgerpants right?” How does she know like everyone?

“Yeah Frisk! We were just talking about some people we both hated. Like he really hates that famous robot Mettaton for some reason? And I really hate my dad! Just talking about that, and then douche bag mc bad breath come up and gets all in my face! Thinks we were flirting. But you know me right? I can’t even flirt up my own species let alone someone who probably thinks I don't have enough fur! Or not pretty enough eyes! OMG FRISK!! If you ever see him again look at his fucking cat eyes! They are the most beautiful thing I have ever fucking seen!” You exclaim. Then you realize that you just told Frisk who somehow knew every single monster that you thought Burgerpants’s eyes were really pretty! Oh god. OH GOD! She has that look on her face. Damn it she is totally going to tell him you said that! “Wait wait Frisk I know that look please don’t tell him I said that! I can’t stand the embarrassment.”

“What embarrassment?” she fucking winks the smug little shit. “You just poured your heart out to me along with some very interesting information that I think Burgerpants should definitely know. There is no embarrassment here. Wait unless...” she stares hard at you and scrutinizes some detail you can't see. If you two weren’t the only two people in the room you would think she was looking through you at someone else. She did this the first time you met to. It looked like she was looking at you but then just sorta stared through you instead to something else. “Oh my GOD!!” she yells. “You totally like him don’t you!?!”

She is smiling like a madman! Oh god she knows! “Oh my GOD FRISK! How do you just know everything! GOD! Damn it why do I even have secrets, or crushes anymore?! You just look straight through me and somehow know exactly what I’m thinking anyway. Do you just wanna make this easier? How about I tell you all my secrets then! Wanna hear about the time I exploded the kitchen?” you shriek.

She giggles at that. “Of course I wanna hear about that, but you aren’t aloud to change the subject missy. You totally like Burgerpants! Oh my god he’ll be so happy! We need to tell him like right now!” she gets out her phone to start texting him this when you tackle her. She shrieks as you both fall off the bed onto the floor.

“NOOO FRISK NO!!” you scream as you snatch her phone away from her. “You can’t tell him! Not ever! Oh my god have you even MET me?! I am much to awkward for a relationship right now! Or ever even! Please please PLEASE! Don’t tell him! For me? As a friend?” You beg. You are both tangled up on your floor wrestling for the phone as this all goes on. “Just please don’t tell him, and I’ll give you phone back O.K.?” you say. This is really not fair to her. You have her phone hostage, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

“Ugh (Y/N)! You know I can’t do that! This needs to be out there!....” you both are separated now and chasing each other around your room when she stops suddenly. You stop to, and look at her. Both of you heaving and huffing. Your bruises really hurt now. Too many physical activities for one day. And one was just you being mercilessly beaten by some guy. “You… you are really sure you don’t want me to tell him? I mean I know Burgerpants. I could set you up for a date.” she says.

“Yes please please don’t tell him. He probably doesn’t like me like that anyway, and even if he did I am just so not ready for a relationship right now. Promise me Frisk. Promise me you won’t tell him.” you say. Besides that you had barely met the guy. Even if you were ready for a relationship right now you aren't sure it would be with someone you barely knew. You just hope Frisk can understand you in this regard. She stands there looking right through you again, and nods. You sigh in relief and hand her the phone back. Then she gets a devilish look on her face.

“You didn’t say I couldn't tell Sans and Undyne!” she says to you and laughs. You balk at that! Would she really do that? She gives you a sly grin. “Heh just kidding! Of course I won’t tell anyone (Y/N)! I really think we should tell him, but I can wait till you’re ready. Be sure to tell me when you decide to do it though! I wanna be there for you.” she says. She really knows when to be sincere doesn't she? You flop onto your bed and lay there panting. As you think about this.

“O.K. of course I’ll tell you. IF I ever decide to tell him of course. I might never do that you know.” she flops into the bed when you say this and you laugh with her about all of this. “You know Sans and Undyne really don’t trust me right? Like I could ever hurt my best friend! Heh. I bet telling them about this would help them trust me better huh?” you remark. It really would to. If you as a human have a crush on a monster, and were thinking even a little about getting into a relationship with him. Then most of the mistrust Sans and Undyne have would probably dissolve.

“Does that mean I can tell them about this?” she asks hopefully. 

You snort at that. “Of course not!”. You both proceed to laugh outrageously for the next few minutes after you start to tell her about that one time you exploded your kitchen. Maybe you’ll go and see if Burgerpants is there again tomorrow.


	2. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided on an update schedule? kinda?   
> like for when I post chapters.  
> I was thinking thursdays and mondays?  
> idk  
> Also this chapter might be a little sloppy?  
> I didn't spend as much time on it as I wanted since I also really wanted to get it up today.  
> Also I've been busy again  
> my cousin got married to o0o  
> sooo  
> yeah.  
> hope you enjoy it ^^;

The next day you wake up really late as you usually do on weekends, and think about the strange dream you had. It wasn’t a bad dream or anything. Just strange. You always had strange dreams about strange things you had never seen before. You like to think you have psychic powers sometimes when you walk into a store and experience intense deja vu! Like maybe you dreamt about this last night! Hey it’s happened! You dreamt yourself in a bar once talking to a hairy guy, and the next day you found yourself being invited to a bar and being hit on by a drunk guy. O.K. so he wasn’t hairy, and he was drunk and the bar was different, but it was practically the same!

This dream was about ghosts, and monsters though, and you were the leader! You were also trying to kill them all? You don’t get it. It’s not as confusing as it could be. This dream isn’t worth the dream journal you think as you get out of bed finally. Frisk ended up staying the night to comfort you after your vicious beating. You forgot she stayed of course, and tripped over her prone body. “AH SHIT!” you yell. Frisk in turn wakes up with a startled noise.

“(Y/N)!! What the heck?!? I was sleeping here!!” she shouts. Frisk gets up and stands over you with an annoyed look. Her annoyed look is meet with a sheepish look as you get up off the floor and dust off your pajama pants. “Well? Are you going to apologize or what? I was having the best dream! ‘Sigh’ and now I can’t even remember it. I hope you’re happy!” she says. She looks angry at you, but you know she could never truly be mad at anyone. She was too nice for that. Come to think of it you always have weird dreams when she stays over.

You nod at her sadly. “I am so sorry Frisk! I totally ruined our friendship just now for tripping on you! You had better leave now before you eat any of my food so you can escape the evil clutches of my floor when I offered my bed or couch to sleep on.” You say obnoxiously. She grimaced at you and then sighs. You let out a small whoop with a big huge grin on your face. She would never leave before food! She likes your cooking too much.

“All right all right cut the sarcasm. You know I can’t resist eating here. Damn I can never tease you about this kinda stuff anymore.” she says looking amused. You both walk out of your room into the living room/dining room/kitchen. Yeah you lived in a two room apartment! So what! “Did you just forget I was sleeping on the floor again?” she asks as she sits down on your couch. It’s funny how she has slept here enough times to realize how easily you forget that she sleeps on the floor.

“Yeah yeah. You know I wouldn't have to remember if you just slept on the couch or took my bed from me.” you say to her. Walking over to the far wall where your cooking things are as you get out some eggs and bread. “Do you want french toast or eggs and toast?” you ask. You already know what she is going to say as you get out the maple syrup, cinnamon and nutmeg.

She giggles at that. “You know me better than my mom I think! Look at you already getting out the stuff to make french toast. I am so proud of you!” she squeals “and you know I hate sleeping on your couch! Remember the last time?” she exclaimed. You do remember the last time. She had a sore back for a week after. It was not fun for either of you. She complained at you for days which was annoying for you. Then she was in pain which was annoying for her.

“Yeah yeah I know, and you’re too nice to take my bed I get that! But do you have to sleep on the FLOOR of all places? There must be a more comfortable alternative.” you reason. There must be! You could never think of one though, and she always insisted the floor was fine. You were already frying the french toast by the time you had said that. Muscle memory is a wonderful thing you guess. You didn’t even realize you were mostly done cooking! “We could always share my bed you know. I’m not that big, and it’s a full size.” you say. It’s an offer you had made before, and if this time was anything like the last few times you were in for a sad, sad reminder.

“I-I… (Y/N) you know I can’t do that either. I’ve already told you that it would be a really bad idea.” she says quietly. You never pushed her for what happened to make her this way. It always made you sad that something so horrible had happened to her she couldn't even share a bed with a best friend. You are about to say something when she cuts you off. “Don’t you dare go into this more! I know what you’re going to say and nothing has changed yet. Maybe it will get better or maybe it will get worse. For now I don’t wanna talk about it. Let us just both eat some pity food, and get to our day yeah?” she says. This effectively drops the subject and you both fall silent.

Well for all of a second until she takes a bite of her food and makes a gross noise. “Ugh why do you still do that?! You know my food isn’t good enough for you to moan at!” you groan. You’re glad that this distracts from the topic from earlier, but it’s still super gross! “That’s it! I’m not going to feed you anymore if you always insist on doing that whenever I make you french toast!” you proclaim. She makes a fake shocked face. Then switched to a fake hurt one.

“Nooooooooo don’t say that! Your food is as good as sex! I can’t resist! Damn it (Y/N) just marry me already! You would make such a perfect housewife! And I could be the worker husband that cheats on you when I find out you turned 30 without my permission.” she says looking like a smug little shit. She loves that dumb Kimmy Schmidt show too much. She was probably marathoning it again before she walked you home last night. She looks at you as if waiting for something and you realize you forgot to respond to her marriage proposal.

You glare at her. This is the fourth time she has asked this month. “Ugh come on Frisk! We both know I’m way out of your league. And there is no way I would be the housewife! Besides, if I’m not ready for a relationship you are even less ready.” you say to her. You both fall silent at this as you thought of the earlier conversation. “Uh hey sorry about bringing that up again. I’m sorry that someone had hurt you enough to not trust people who want you to be happy.” she flinches at that and you know you said something wrong.

“Oh (Y/N). ‘sigh’ I do trust you. I would trust you with my life! I guess it’s time to say that this isn’t really about trust. It’s something else. I probably won’t ever find the right time to tell you. So please believe me when I say it would be a bad idea for us to be sleeping in the same bed.” she says. Wait so it was never about trust? Then someone didn’t hurt her? Well obviously someone hurt her, but this is much better than the alternative hurt. When she slept with someone, and they did something awful like you originally thought. It’s nice to know a little more about your best friend.

“OH Frisk! I’m so glad you told me! I was so worried that you thought I wasn't trustworthy enough! Like I could ever hurt my friend, and I thought maybe you thought I would hurt you that way? But oh my gosh this is much better than I though.” you squealed out giggling. You jumped up and hugged her tight. “Gosh just looks at us all bonding and stuff. We are becoming more like best friends everyday! I won’t ask about it again I promise. Come now! We must celebrate!” you exclaim again. You have been doing that a lot lately. Frisk just seems to pull that side of your inner being through. She smiles at that.

“Well I’m glad that’s done for now, but we have more pressing matters to deal with than me telling you something Sans will probably scold me for later. What are we going to do about you and BurgerPants!?” she said loudly. You drooped at that. You had thought she had forgotten about this already! Well it seems she did not if she was going to bring it up now. “Do you think a secret love letter would be a good start? Oh oh or maybe sending him flowers! Yeah that would work totally. I can see him being a huge romantic!” she says. This is getting out of hand!

You go over and grab her shoulders to make her look at you. “Stop planning this. It won’t happen. not right now! I’m not ready. Plus I barely know him.” you say sternly. You hope she gets the message but that might be too much to ask for.

It is. “But you would be soooo cute together! Just let me-”

“No!” you shout. “Come on Frisk let’s not get ahead of ourselves. We both don’t know enough about this situation yet. And I already have a plan any- oops.” you stop yourself short. Once again you have let slip too much information to the lady who is sure to use it for some dastardly purpose. She has that look on her face that had proved to be trouble in the past, and also lets you know you're right in your assessment of things to come.

“Oh hoo hoo hoooo a plan? Well go on do tell me all about it! I wanna hear how you're going to win over the heart of our favorite cat monster!” she says snickering. Damnit might as well. She would find out eventually. It’s not that big of a plan anyway. You sigh and she lets out a triumphant whoop as you help he to her feet. “Come on come on (Y/N) spill! What’s the plan huh? Can I help? Do you need to borough my old striped shirt? That one is always a hit with monsters!” she says to you all too fast.

“No no I don’t need your cloths! I’m too small for that anyway. No the plan is to be his friend… and to never let him find out I have a crush on him in the first place. Pretty simple right? So I won’t be needing any help.” you say to her. She look crushed. Or at least she looks fake crushed. “Come on don’t look at me like that! We have been over this like a gagillion times Frisk! I. Am. Not. Ready! There won’t be any romance in my near future O.K.?” you state. She just looks at you with her stupid neutral face. Can she even see with her eyes closed that much?

“Hmmmmmmm well O.K. then, but don’t think for a second that I’m not rooting for you to be happy with him. You deserve that kind of relationship.” she says to you. She finally lets loose a smile and you know that for now at least she has let this go. Then her face turns downright creepy and she says “and if he ever thinks of hurting you I will be sure he never sees the sun again.”

Ho kay let's get out of this territory. Since Frisk is still here you can’t go over to Mcdonalds today without her going with you, and if you were going to make friends with BP then you weren't going to have her around. Just in case she let something slip that doesn't need to be said. Like the crush, or that you really like his eyes. “Well fine then deal. So what do you wanna do today? I assume since you spent the night you have the day off?” you don’t really know what she does for her job, but you know she is important to monsters. She is on the news a lot about it. You don’t watch the news though. It’s dumb and always bad. Suppose this is why she knows all the monsters if she works with them all the time.

She smiles at that. She always expressed that she loves that you don’t know her job. Can’t see why but eh. “Let’s go to the mall! You are in need of a serious wardrobe change, and I wanna see my future wife in something sexy! Plus this could be an opportunity to get something for BP as a friendship gift.” she suggests. You laugh at that. Will she ever drop the marriage joke? It’s been going on for at least 2 months. Since you first met her actually. Oh man the first time she asked you to marry her was certainly a fun day. Full of embarrassment and awkward explaining that you were not a lesbian. She took it in stride then laughed out real loud as soon as she got that you didn’t know it was a joke. She had to get Sans over to explain that she said that to literally everyone! Fun times.

“Sounds good but if I have to get something sexy then you have to as well! I won’t be the only girl in the store trying on something that shows too much skin or accentuates my nonexistent curves!” you say. She nods and you finish your breakfast. Frisk has this thing? Where she eats food and talks at the same time? You kinda wanna figure out how she does it. You both put away your dishes and you head back into your room to get dressed. Frisk likes to leave her stuff in your living room so that you can both change is different rooms. It’s actually really considerate of her. You can be kinda self conscious about your body.

“Hey (Y/N)! You ready yet? I’m ready to go! And hey if we are spending the day out together then I get to treat you to lunch right?” Frisk shouts through the door. You shout your assent back and walk out of your home with her. Obviously dressed of course. Just something simple. A t shirt and some capri jeans. You are sure to lock the door when you leave of course. Hey you live in the city what else are you supposed to do? “We are totally going to find you the sexiest clothes ever! Then you can properly seduce BP!” she says. Then she winks at you.

“Sure whatever. Just remember we are going to find you something sexy to! Oh man I can’t wait until you have a crush. It will be so fulfilling to tease you about it like you are doing with me.” you say. Her expression is one of over exaggerated disbelief and you start to silently giggle.

She giggles with you some. Then she breaks it. “Oooooh (Y/N) you are so cute when you giggle! And besides I already have a crush. She keeps shooting me down when I ask her to marry me though. ‘Wink’” how did she do that? And wait marry? Damn it she is saying you are her crush. This joke is getting old! “Hahahaha oh my gosh the LOOK on your face! I’m just teasing you. Besides if I ever truly have a crush you’ll never know. I am a steel trap! You’ll never get nothing out of me.” she stated. It was probably true to. You had never gotten anything out of her that she didn’t want you to hear. Well. except for this morning. That was the first time she ever cracked for you.

You decide to keep quiet about it and just go about your day. It’s not a long walk to the mall. Perks of living in the city you guess. There are like seven clothing stores at this mall. It’s huge! Not as huge as Frisk is used to though. She keeps complaining about the lack of selection. That might just come from her weird taste though.

Choosing at random you both walk into Ross. It’s got nice clothes and they are relatively cheap. From there you try on clothes just store hoping for hours. You only find one outfit worthy of Frisk’s ‘sexy’ stamp of approval. It’s a dark blue dress that cuts off mid thigh. It doesn’t have any straps making it just like a tube that hugs you in the right way. It’s honestly too showy for you, but Frisk won't leave without it, and buys it for you even as your protest. So now you’ve got a sexy dress that you probably won't ever wear. She ends up not finding a dress she likes, but she does get a cute yellow tank top. It goes really well with this short ruffle jean skirt she bought. Then to make the day just that much worse she dragged you to a shoe store, and you both get some super cute wedges. Yours are black to go with your dress and hers are light blue to go with her crop top and skirt.

You travel to a nearby Jamba juice with your purchases looking like those stereotypical girls that just chatter and gossip too much. You point this out to Frisk and both of you end up laughing your asses off. It’s around lunch which is when Frisk remembers she wanted to treat you.

“O.K. so where do you want to go for Lunch? I can pay for anything just name it.” you really don’t want Frisk to spend anymore money on you. It feels like you’re taking advantage of her. Or that you’re being greedy. So you decide to choose somewhere really cheap.

“How about Mcdonald's?” you say. Frisk gets this look then. It’s a knowing look, but then it turns into the look of someone who has had an idea. An awful idea at that. “What? What did I say? Come on Frisk stop looking at me like that!” you say whining. She just shakes her head and grabs you, and all of the things you both bought. She give you a wink and just keeps dragging you down the street. Then you see it.

It’s the Mcdonalds that Buergerpants works at! Shit she is really doing this. You start to struggle against her hands. But they are like vice grips on your wrist. “Now now (Y/N). You said you wanted Mcdonalds, but are you sure you didn’t mean you wanted to see our favorite cat monsters BP? I can make that happen. Look look! He is working today! I’ll hold the stuff, you go in and say hi. Oh and get me some chicken nuggets. 20 should do. Here have $20 that should cover both of our lunches. Get him girl!.” she says quickly. She can talk really fast when she wants to. When she finished she shoved you in the store. You shoot her a petulant look, but she just gave you two thumbs up.

“Oh hey it’s you again. Didn’t think you would ever come back here. Are you feeling better? Those bruises not bothering you?” he says. It’s obviously BP but you can’t help tensing. You turn around to see him looking at you. The whole store is empty today except for some old guy in the back munching on a burger. “Hey wait… is that Frisk out there? Geeze didn’t know you knew them. Oh I see I bet they put you up to this huh? That’s fine I guess. Are you going to order?” he said. You realized that you hadn't said anything and hadn't moved since turning to face him.

“Oh uh sorry. I’ll have three large fries, a cheeseburger, two waters, and a 20 piece of chicken nuggets to go please. Um also, I mean. The bruises don’t bother me to much. Thank you for asking.” you say as you walk up to the counter. He looks the same as yesterday only less ruffled. Like his shirt looks like it could have been washed today. And his fur looks shinier if that is a thing. You can’t help but wonder if he had thought about you coming today and seeing him. You hope that was the reason, but your logical mind reminded you that he probably doesn't like you that way. Plus as cute as he is he probably has a girlfriend already. “You uh, ahem. You look n-nice today.” You say quietly as you hand him the $20. Maybe he noticed maybe he didn’t. He does look nice today though. You like to compliment people that look nice. It makes you feel good inside and it hopefully makes their day better. Win win.

He is silent for a moment, and you wonder if maybe he hadn’t heard you. “Uh well, um you look nice today too. You know despite the obvious bruises. Thank you for uh, the compliment? No one has done that before.” he says. He hands back your change, and you can’t help look up at him quickly in shock! No one has ever complimented him?! But how?! He is so super cute! Can no one else see that? You are baffled for a moment which must have shown because he smirks at you. Frisk always did say you were like an open book. “What don’t believe me? You do look nice today.” he says leaning over.

You start to blush at that. He thought you were shocked because he had complimented you back. While that was shocking in of itself the more shocking thing was that no one had complimented him. “No no I am so not. You look better. I can’t believe nobody has ever complimented you before! Can they not see ho--” you stop. You really need to get control of your mouth. You almost let it slip. Maybe your plan would be harder than you thought.

He looks at you inquisitively. Your hand covers your mouth as you turn away and try to think about how to save yourself. Frisk does it for you. “Heeeeeey BP! Do you know my good friend (Y/N)? Ho man we go way back! Well like 2 months but seriously would she make a good housewife or WHAT?! I keep asking for her hand but she insists that I can’t marry a hand!” she said. Oh dear god where is this going?

“Uh Frisk? What are you doing?” you whisper to her. She just smiles at you and begins to talk again when your order arrives. “OH LOOK! OUR FOOD! HEY FRISK LET'S GO!” you yell. You grab your food, and Frisk. Then practically bolt out the door. She laughs the whole way, and BP has the most confused, puzzled look on his face. You run a few blocks, and are halfway to your house before Frisk starts to stop you. You just glare at her. “What was that?!” you say harshly.

“Well I thought you could use some help when you suddenly turned into a tomato and turned to me. Or I guess the door. I was right to!” she squeals. “Go on spill! Tell me everything that happened while I was outside! I need to know (Y/N)!” she says. Her earnesty shows but you think that might just be because she wants to get you two together.

You sigh and start walking home. “O.K. O.K. here’s what happened.”


	3. Fucking Cans!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED :D  
> hope you enjoy????  
> ahahah  
> sorry if i update this terribly ^^;  
> i think this will just be a side project for all the other things i do :/  
> like drawing  
> and writing ^^;

After explaining what happened to Frisk she dropped you off at your apartment. Giggling the whole time and telling you to just go for it. Flashing you a thumbs up before she left. Leaving you with a new dress you had to hang up and wedges that were going to be difficult to walk in. With nowhere to really put either of them you tossed the dress bag and wedges into a corner of your closet.

Finally alone you flopped on your bed. Letting the beating, bruises, phone chase, and today's Frisk hangout session finally catch up to you. You were absolutely exhausted. Why did you think you could get through a day of hanging out with Frisk after what you had gone through yesterday? For that matter why did Frisk let you do that? Of course if was because you pretended that everything was fine. You had to! What if Frisk left you? You couldn’t show your pain. People got annoyed if you complained about things that bothered you, and then they left.

You figured that Frisk would never leave you over something as silly as that, but they were human to. Just human. Just like you. Just like all your old friends. You shake your head at the thought. You weren't going to let old memories ruin your day. Even if all you wanted to do right now was sleep for a thousand years. You couldn’t do that though. You needed to fix dinner or you would never get to sleep. Sitting up you shove your hands into your jean pockets. You felt something there that wasn’t there before and pulled it out to look at it.

There was a note and two pieces of candy. ‘Oh my dearest (Y/N), I hope this short note finds you in good favor. These monster candies should help with the bruising. Don’t tell anyone that I gave you these. They have not been released to the public yet. I hope you have a great rest of your day. We should hangout more often ^-^. Always yours Frisk.’ you rolled your eyes at the silly note. Frisk was such a handful even for you. You wouldn’t have it any other way though.

Whatever you fold up the note, and put it back in your pocket. You look at the two candies in your hand. Help with the bruises huh? You had heard about monster food being good for injuries, but last you heard the monsters didn’t want humans to have any yet until their citizen rights were approved and ratified in the law. You wondered how Frisk had gotten any let alone two pieces, but you brushed it off as part of her job. She worked with monsters after all.

You popped one into your mouth, and tasted the best candy you have ever had by far. It was tingly like pop rocks, and the flavor just kept changing. First blueberry, then orange, cherry, vanilla! It dissolved away before you even realized it, and you were definitely feeling much better. You ran to your bathroom to look in the mirror finding that the bruises were hardly noticeable anymore! Amazing, truly amazing. Monster were a beacon of light in the bleak world, and you were hopeful for the first time in a long long time.

You quickly ate the second candy, and just stood there savoring it as the last of your bruises fell away. In fact you were feeling even more energized than before! You felt like you could run around the block a few hundred times. Of course you knew you really couldn't. Even if you felt like it you knew that your chubby legs would give out before you even got to 5. The feeling of energy faded after that. Though not nearly enough to make you upset for the rest of the day. Besides you had dinner to make!

Quickly making yourself a sandwich (cause hey what else are you going to eat on your salary?) You munch away at your dinner, and decide to watch some cheesy rom coms for the rest of the night. The first one is ok. It was a christmas one thought, and it wasn’t anywhere near christmas. So you kept watching. Keeping your eye out for that diamond in the rough rom com that would have you squealing.

You never end up finding one though as you pointedly fall asleep on your lumpy ass couch. You don’t dream of anything at all. It’s as black at the darkest night with no light shining around anywhere.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You wake up slowly the next day with a groan. Your couch really is uncomfortable. You make a mental note to buy a couch with a hidabed someday. Then you could actually have guests over! Oh and not strain your back so much from sleeping on such a lumpy old thing.

‘Sigh’ you have work today. It’s a good thing you aren't sore from all those things you did in the last two days, but then you slept on your couch like a moron! You groan again dragging your lazy butt out of the cushions. Step by step you get ready and wake up more and more throughout your morning.

Time to go to work! You suppose anyway. It hard to be excited when your boss is such a demon when it comes to being on time, and wearing the right uniform. It’s also hard to complain about it since Ms.Muffet was the only one willing to give you a job after weeks and weeks of searching. At least she pays well! Which is more than you can saw about other part-time jobs you’ve had.

Lucky you it has been getting easier, and easier to get up at this ungodly hour for work every other day. You aren't fully awake by the time you walk out of your apartment, but it’s hard to be asleep when you find you bike stolen! This isn’t good! Muffet will kill you?! Like that might even be literal?! Wait wait maybe you can just call her yeah??? Yeah just call her and explain that your bike got stolen… she has to believe you right? Right?!?

...You’re so dead…. You have no choice. You start sprinting to work. As fast as you can, and as hard as your legs will go. Sprinting uphill is a bitch! There is nothing else for it though. Muffet already told you that there would be no excuse for being late when you first started there, and you sure as hell aren’t going to break you record now from a stolen bike!

You make it miraculously! Panting and sweating you step into the shop just when you are expected to be there. Muffet greets you, and sends you upstairs to start work on the dress you were working on two days ago. Lucky you she doesn’t even comment on your disheveled appearance from the running and sweating. You aren't sure what to tell her if she ever asks, but if she does it would probably be best to tell her the truth. You just can’t lie to monsters. Or Frisk for that matter. They just squint really hard, and can instantly tell if you fibbed.

As you mindlessly seam the dress thinking about how the heck they can tell you are lying you get a phone call. Muffet discourages the use of phones when you are working so it’s on vibrate, and thus you don’t notice that you got a call until it’s time to go home. Part-time work has such measly hours. Which is why you have two part time jobs!

It’s the only way to make enough money to pay your rent, and put some money away for your big project. Which was what that phone call was about! You notice your agent had called you as you slowly meander your way back to your home apartment. He said he understood your time was limited for the things he wanted you to do so he always made sure to leave a detailed message about what he needed you for and when he was next available.

Your dynamic with him really worked. You thought he would be how you read agents were on the internet, but he was kind and thoughtful and only wanted what was best for your and your career. When you listened to the message your heart warmed up in your chest. It was always good to know that someone was looking out for you.

His message said “heya (Y/N) sorry to call you right now when you’re at work, but I heard some interesting news yesterday that needs to be addressed as soon as possible. Since this is so important can you please break the rule, and just call me as soon as you get this? I swear it’s nothing bad! I just need to confirm something, and then maybe we can discuss taking your career down a different path. One that is more suited to you. If what I heard was true anyway. If it is then you definitely want to call me and discuss this new direction. Anyway call me when you get this yeah? The number hasn’t changed. Bye!” you wonder what news it could possibly be?

Then you realize ‘oh no, I stood up for a monster in public!’ you don’t regret doing it, but with the way humans were you might have just jeopardize your project! Not that you could change anything now. Not that you would either. If this is the way the cards fall then that’s ok with you. Best get this over with soon. Making your way home you sit on your couch and dial the number of your agent. He answers after the 2nd ring.

“Oh good good you’re there. Listen (Y/N) I need to make this quick, so no interruptions ok? Ok. I was just going about my day when I received a call from the editor and chief of Couture. She was asking about you! I was so shocked I had to ask why, and do you know what she said? She said that she wanted to get to know the woman who stood up for a monster! Now I’m not mad at you of course, and I’m not going to stop working for you. I just wanna know what the heck happened.” sufficed to say you were less than shocked that this was the reason for his frantic message.

“Er well I was just getting some lunch after work two days ago, and decided to chat with one of the workers there who was also a cat monster. We were interrupted, and I was attacked for standing up for the monster. It’s nothing really that great. I was just doing what any good person would have done” you say. This is so bizarre. Why are you getting all this attention? Of course you know it’s because he is a monster. There would never have been this much attention if he had been a human.

Your agent just sighs over the phone. “Well that explains a lot. That editor lady really didn’t say all that much about it. This is good though. This is good. Do ya know why? Cause monsters are big in the fashion world!” he exclaims. He is getting really excited about this. “It gives clothing artists a new form to draw clothes onto. More creative freedom. I was thinking yeah you could continue to design clothes for the simple human form, but if we want to get you out there in this day and age you need to also design some monster clothes. Try to find some who wouldn’t mind modeling for you or something. I don’t know. I don't know any monsters.

“I want you to try to find some willing monster volunteers to draw outfits for. This could be your big break hon! It could also tank your career if there are enough racists out there, but that’s neither here nor there. Make me proud. Oh I got to go. Ya called me at my sister's house and she has kids. Love ya bye!” he then hangs up the phone, and all you can do is sit there dumbfounded. What great luck! You know at least 4 monsters with less human type forms.

You don’t know if Muffet will be mad at you for this. She is also in the monster fashion industry and practically has a monopoly on it. Then there is Alphys. She would be great for this! If only she was more confident then maybe she would let you draw her into some cute clothing. Well it never hurts to try, so you decide to ask her later. Then there is Shyren and Aaron. Co-workers of yours at your other part time job.

Which dang it you are going to be late for if you don’t leave soon! Changing into your uniform right quick you rush out the door only just barely remembering you don’t have a bike anymore. You call for an Uber since there is no way you will make it on time to work walking, or even sprinting. It’s just a good thing there was one so close, or you would be late either way.

Walking into your other job you greet Shyren at the door and punch in. Aaron is stacking cans, and knocking them over on accident again. It’s any wonder he hasn’t gotten fired yet. It’s probably because the owner is such a monster right activists, and supporter. He probably thinks he desperately needs the job. If you think about it he actually probably does to.

All these probably has you forgetting that you have an almost literal ton of work to get done. Which is mostly your two monster co-workers faults. They don’t mean to be detrimental to yours, and their progress. Aaron just keeps knocks things over too often, and Shyren is just… well shy. This has you basically doing all three of the jobs here. It can get tiring.

So you help Aaron pick up and stack the cans again. Then go to mop the spills after you are both done. You have almost the whole thing cleaned up when the cans get knocked over once again ruining your progress, and his. You are really starting to get tired of Aaron knocking them over so often. Ya think he would have learned by now how to avoid it, but when you walk around the pile of cans it’s not Aaron you see. It’s that guy from Mcdonald's! He spots you, and sneers.

Well shit.


End file.
